


Discoveries and Denial

by Accio_Kilt (tari_calaelen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Past secrets, Post Hogwarts AU, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/Accio_Kilt
Summary: Someone on the telly looks Very familiar.  Secrets of the past have a way of coming to light at the most Unexpected of times... this isn't Las Vegas, after all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. I viewed pictures on Snakeling’s site and was immediately bitten by an adamant plot bunny. I emailed the idea to Calanor and we wrote it together online tonight. Needless to say, calanor is craving a drink and I am craving my man, but will have to settle for a cold shower. Hope you like. I don’t know if there will be any sequels, but anything is possible.
> 
> Beta: (most recent) November 2016

 

 

**Discoveries and Denial**

**1,846 words**

"Sev?"  Harry called out.

"Mmmm?"  Replied Severus as he turned the page of the potions journal he was reading in the kitchen, a cup of tea cooling at his elbow. 

"Don't you have two middle names?"

"Yes, Harry... Tobias Ernesto.  It was my parent's compromise...it seems they couldn't agree on one or the other."  He replied, distracted by the article he was reading.

"Severus, didn't you say you spent some time abroad after graduating?"

"Mmmm...I believe I told you that."

"Well, what  _ exactly _ did you do during that time?" Harry called back.

Severus looked up from his reading at the change in Harry’s tone; his eyebrows knit together, a look of confusion on his face.  "I told you...."

"Evidently not  _ everything _ .  Was there something you  _ conveniently _ left out--by chance?"

He suddenly remembered the owl post from yesterday contained a package from the International Gay Wizards Film Festival. Harry had chattered on at breakfast how he was looking forward to viewing the selections he had ordered. 

His eyes suddenly widened in realization as he felt the blood drain from his face and his stomach drop. "Bloody Hell! No!

The beloved potions journal went flying as Severus bolted out of the chair and headed for the lounge, where Harry was sitting in front of his Muggle telly.

 Severus flew into the lived in area of the their quarters, skidding to a stop behind Harry’s chair—his eyes locked on the sight of his younger self on the telly, being royally fucked and loving it.  He slapped a hand over his face dragging it down as he groaned to himself.

‘ _ I should never have helped him charm that damn telly and dvd player to work in the castle...’ _ Severus thought.

Harry tipped his head back and looked up at Severus. "Well? You told me you  _ never _ bottomed."

Harry was sitting on the couch with only his gray sweatpants on. A definite bulge outlined in the soft fabric in his lap. It was obvious how aroused his partner was.

“You know I don’t bottom…and that is not me.” He had moved to the side of the chair and was standing with his arms folded across his chest, trying to look put upon and ignore the sounds emanating from the telly.

But look at you, Sev," Harry purred as he stood up. "You look so wanton and so free." The younger man stood and rounded the couch, stepping toward his lover, until he was standing in front of the older man.

Harry waved his hand and Severus' shirt was gone. "There's this little scar by your right nipple," he said as he traced a finger down...."

Severus had never seen his partner like this; in charge. A predatory look as he seemed to stalk him. It was… appealing.

“Pure coincidence.” He held his face expressionless.

The magic tingling along his skin as Harry stepped closer. Severus stepped back, feeling the sudden increase in power; he wasn’t sure what to expect.

"You have this dip in your butt cheek, where my hand settles while you're fucking me." Harry gazed intently at him, his eyes dilated almost black—green barely showing at the edges of his pupils. "Where I hold on while you pound me."

Severus licked his lips nervously, arousal beginning to curl in his abdomen.

Harry placed his hands flat against Severus’ chest. "You asked him. You  _ begged _ him. To fuck you. Just. Like. I. Do. You."

He never thought of Harry fucking him. He had forgotten what it was like. When the control was taken from him at the feet of Voldemort, he had taken control back in the bedroom, in his private life. But then again, he had never seen  _ this _ Harry before. Dominant...animalistic…  It was…intoxicating.

"That is  _ not _ me."  Severus took a step back.  Harry followed.

" _ Yes, _ it is."

“He may  _ vaguely _ resemble myself at a younger age…”  He took another step back.

Harry took a step forward. "He also has this freckle on the side of his neck. Just. Like. You."

He sniffed.  “Most people have freckles, Harry…your friend, Mr. Weasley is  _ covered _ in them. “

Harry moved forward until their chests met, his voice lowering. "I've _never_ looked at his freckles. And I've _never_ _licked_ them. Tasted him _like I have you_." Harry leaned in and licked a path along Severus’ jaw, all the way up to his ear.

"I want to  _ slide _ into you. Merlin! You would be  _ so tight _ . How long has it been since you've been fucked?"

Severus groaned, unfolded his arms and wrapped them around his lover. Harry growled and nipped his ear. Severus, about to deny again, never saw Harry move so swiftly as he grabbed him and bent him over the chair where he came face to face with himself.

"Harry!" Severus tried to push up, but found he couldn't. His own erection was painfully hard, pressed as it was between his body and the chair. He wanted to look away from the scene playing out on the telly, but he couldn’t. The memories of that time flooding back. He had forgotten the intense pleasures he had experienced when he’d willingly submitted to being taken.

Harry's hands slid up his back and down his sides. Another wave of Harry’s hand and his trousers disappeared. He felt bare skin again the back of his legs. Harry was naked as well.

He shivered. "Harry...”

Harry leaned across his back, and whispered in his ear. "What was it like? Being free?"

Severus released a shuddering breath, but didn’t reply. He heard the sound of something striking skin. He gasped when something cool and slick was stroked between his cheeks. Severus didn't say anything, as he was breached for the first time in many years by a single finger, then another,his breath catching at the sensation. The same thing happened on the screen in front of him. The fingers scissored and another was added, then another, hitting that certain spot making him see stars and to groan in concert with his younger self.

"Should I take it slow, and slide  _ gradually _ in.... or...  _ hard  _ and fast?"

Severus groaned, as he was breached, feeling how large his partner was.

"Will you scream? Will you moan prettily for me?" Harry asked, in a breathy voice; the moans and gasps from the telly in the background. "Tell me, Lover."

"Yessss....” He grasped the fabric on the chair and pushed back against Harry until he felt Harry’s body flush against his arse. Harry was buried in him balls deep, and it felt _so_ _good_. 

Harry took him--the first time his body had been breached in over twenty years. His mind and body were in sensory overload from listening to Harry’s voice, the feel of his body, and watching the tableau in front of him.

Harry reveled in the tightness of Sev’s body around him, as he stroked maddeningly slow, in and out, enjoying every sensation.

It was torture. "Move faster damn you," Severus gasped out in a whisper. His voice was waspy and begging. His head was thrown back and he was panting, his skin flushed pink.

Harry whispered, but all the more commanding, " _ Beg _ me." The command ghosted past Severus’ ear in a warm breath as lips brushed his ear. One of Harry’s hands gripped his hip tightly and the other was tweaking a nipple.

 Severus was beyond being sarcastic and proud. He needed this. He wanted this.  _ Oh Merlin! _ Did he want this! "Please. Fuck. Me." He buried his face against his arms. "Harder…  _ please _ .”

Harry pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in, hard and fast, grunting with the effort.

"More!" Severus begged.

 "You belong to  _ me, _ Severus Tobias Ernesto Potter-Snape." Harry spoke in a firm voice as he pounded into Severus’ body again.

"Yessss."

"Stroke yourself Sev. Just like Ernesto.”

Severus reached a trembling hand down to grasp himself and began to stroke in rhythm with Harry’s thrusts into his body. The adrenaline was pounding in his body, as heavily as his arousal. His hair was clinging to his face and his body. He could taste the salt on his lips. He watched himself do the same on the screen, his arousal creeping higher at the sight.

Harry’s climax was drawing closer. His pleasure and Severus' were so close as his lover’s body tightened even more around his cock, beginning to pulse. He moved faster in and out of the tight channel, grunting with the force of his thrusts. Sweat was running down his face and his body glistened with it. His hands slid slightly on the slick skin of his lover. The moans and cries from the telly were getting louder.

"Sev! I'm ssoo close!” Harry’s fingers dug into Severus’ hips, increasing his pace, pounding harder and faster in his lover's body. Severus could only feel the sensations--his body was singing; humming along with Harry's. There was nothing except him and his lover at this moment. He was no longer paying any attention to the activity on the telly.

" _ Oh Please, NOW, Harry _ !!" Severus gasped, before he started to whine. His body was starting to clench around Harry. Oh, he was so close. Harry moved once--twice and then slammed into Sev’s body once more. His whole body tightened as he spurted his release, gripping his lover’s hips tightly. There would be bruises to heal in the morning.

It was only moments later Severus came gushing into his own hand. His own release causing him to see stars as he threw his head back and let loose with a keening wail that was immediately echoed by his younger self on the telly. It was a sound he had never made before when he and Harry had been together.

Harry looked up at the sound, still panting from his orgasm, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. He looked from the telly to the dark head thrown back in front of him. “That's  _ it _ ! I  _ KNEW _ it was you!!”

Severus felt Harry slowly slip from his body. He helped Severus to stand, casting a  _ Cleansing Charm _ , then pulled him into a tight embrace. Harry peppered kisses all over  his face.

"I am never going live this down, am I?” He mumbled into Harry’s neck. He heard Harry snort

"Oh never, Lover. Never,” The grin reflected in Harry’s voice. “ I will keep your secret though---can’t destroy the evil bat persona you worked so hard for.” He rubbed up and down Severus’ back. “But I will ask you to bottom again---you wail very nicely when you come.”

Severus blushed and then smiled... he could live with that. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulled him up so they were eye to eye. Harry's legs wrapped around him, "Shall we move this to the bedroom and go for round two?”

Harry smiled and kissed Severus’ nose. “Shall I move the telly into the bedroom, as well?”

 

~Fin~

  
  
  



End file.
